The X Factor
by Dah Puzzle Masta
Summary: The X Factor show with characters from Professor Layton, Phineas and Ferb, Powerpuff Girls, Avatar, Harvest Moon, and Jimmy Neutron! SPOILER ALERT FOR ALL SHOWS AND GAMES CONTAINED
1. Chapter 1

**Again, sorry for being absent so long! I hate work… But anyways! Here's my apology! It is a commercial for the rest of the "story". I will make it a priority to post AT LEAST one chapter of one of my stories every Saturday and/or Sunday. I hope you enjoy and exept the apology! (the same for those who have PMed me, I will reply every Saturday as time permits, this includes those on my waiting list right now… Pardon the wording please)**

WARNING: May contain spoilers for who will/won't get into the show!

Commercial for the X Factor: (the formatting is different and the discriptions are rather vague but this is to avoid TOO much being spoiled! It will be much better later on I can assure you)

(Man's voice) Simon Cowell and the groups: The Phineas and Ferb-Tones, (shows two men, a red-head and a green haired one, wearing 80's outfits and striking a pose) The Powerpuff Girls, (shows three girls, one with red hair, another with black hair, and the third with blue/blond hair striking a pose) Candace and Jeremy Johnson, (shows a red-head woman and a blond man striking a pose) and 12x Dynomite. (shows six men and six women, Men: two blonds, one purple-haired, a grey-haired, a black-haired, and a brunet. Women: a blue haired, a pink haired, two brunets, and two blonds. All striking a pose)

Demi Lovato and the teens: Luke Jamison, (shows a blue-haired boy striking a pose) Jimmy Neutron, (shows a brunet boy striking a pose) Sheen Estevez, (shows a brunet boy striking a pose) and Luke Triton. (shows a brunet boy striking a pose)

Lindana and the women: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, (shows a black-haired woman striking a pose) Emmy Altava, (shows a brunet woman striking a pose) Katia Anderson, (shows a purple-haired woman striking a pose) and Angela Johnson. (shows a brunet woman striking a pose)

Sammy Thunder and the men: Baljeet Tjinder, (shows a brunet man striking a pose) Buford Van Stomm (shows a brunet man striking a pose) Randall Ascot, (shows a read-head man striking a pose) and Rock Taylor. (shows a blond man striking a pose)

I hope this will be good enough an apology as the show goes on! You will be able to eventually vote kind of like in the show!


	2. Jeremy and Candace Johnson

**Hi! Sorry about the last review on chapter one posted by me, that was my cousin she didn't realize I was signed on. :P Well, the show must go on! Shout out in a review if you like this group and/or the song they sing! (please lol) :D**

"Welcome to the X Factor!" Said a tall young man in a red suit as he stood in the middle of a giant auditorium. He had short, spiky black hair and a red scarf around his neck. "I'm Mako Wong, and these are our judges, Simon Cowl, Lidonna, Sammy Thunder, and Demi Lovato! We're all hear today to watch the first day of the additions!" Two people walked onto the stage, spectators, announcer and judges watching eagerly. The woman wore a pink Summer dress and had long, orange hair. While the man was tall, blond, and wore a polo shirt with jeans.

"Hello, what are your names?" Asked Simon from his comfy little seat.

"I'm Jeremy Johnson, and this is my wife, Candace." Said the blond man.

"Awwww! You two are SO CUTE! Demi said as she stared at the two.

"What are you gonna sang for us today?" Asked Sammy.

"We're going to sing unforgettable by Nat King Cole." Said Jeremy, Lidonna smiled.

"That's a great choice!" The music started and the two started to sing.

Jeremy: Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Candace: Unforgettable, tho' near or far

Jeremy: Like a song of love that clings to me, how the thought of you does things to me,  
Never before, has someone been more...

Candace: Unforgettable, in every way, and forever more, that's how you'll stay

Both: That's why, darling, it's incredible, that someone so unforgettable, thinks that I am, Unforgettable, too

[interlude]

Candace: Unforgettable, in every way

Jeremy: And forever more, that's how you'll stay

Both: That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am  
Unforgettable, too.

The crowd started to cheer, and the judges clapped. "Very well done!" Said Sammy. "You know what, I don't have to say another word, I'll put you two through."

"That was beautiful and I'd like to put you through." Said Lidonna.

"Oh my goodness that was AMAZING! What a great first addition! You're through!" Demi piped.

"You know what, I actually have to agree with her." Was all Simon could say. The couple threw their arms around each other. Chattering excitedly as they walked off the stage to be greeted by their friends and family.

"Who will be next? Will they have much luck?" Mako said in his announcer-like voice. "You'll find out in just a minute!"


	3. Julius and the Rowdyruff Boys

**Hi guys! :D I'm back! And I think the new season of the X Factor has started unbeknownst to myself… :P I'm gonna try and speed through the auditions so I can (hopefully) keep in track with the actual show! :D If you're reading this, thanks! I'm kind of a beginner with comedies like this so I have no clue how good this is… I'm still learning! XD And by the by, this is a WHOLE lot more enjoyable if you listen to the actual songs with the character singing. (they're supposed to sound like the original singer) I won't put any song that I would have to change the lyrics in order to put it under this rating! Enjoy! :D**

**The format of the songs change with the songs cause I'm getting the lyrics online.**

**Disclaimer: I've had people asking me before if a song I used in a fanfic (not this one) was mine or not. So I just figured I should put a disclaimer here to say they ALL are real songs and unless otherwise said they are not written by me.**

"And we're back with the X Factor auditions!" Mako said happily. "And we are just about ready to see our next competitor for this show's coveted prize!" A young man walked onto the stage. Purple hair, purple earrings, purple pants, a frilly purple shirt, the man was absolutely COVERED in purple!

"Oh wow…" Was all Simon could say.

"It's a crime to fashion!" Sammy yelled rather loudly. The two girls just rolled their eyes.

"Hi there! What's your name Sweaty?" Lindonna asked the girly, pale, purple man standing in front of her.

"The name's Julius… Caesar. Julius Caesar."

"You've GOT to be joking!" Simon cried.

"It's not a joke, unless of course my parents naming me that was their idea of a joke…"

"Whacha gonna sing for us today?" Asked Demi.

"Smile by Il Volo." Simon took a deep breath as the music began to play and Julius began to sing.

_Julius: Smile when your heart is aching…_

Everyone's jaws dropped. No one, and I mean no one, was expecting that deep, manly, beautiful voice to come out of Julius!

_Smile even though it's breaking._

_When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by._

_If you smile through your fear and sorrows,_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow,_

_You see the sun come shining through for you._

_Light up your face with gladness._

_Hide any trace of sadness._

_Although our tears be ever so near._

_That's the time you must keep on trying._

_Smile, what's the use of crying._

_You'll find life is still worthwhile, if you just smile._

_Smile though your heart is aching._

_Smile even though it's breaking._

_When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by._

_That's the time you must keep on trying._

_Smile, what's the use of crying._

_You'll find life is still worth while, if you smile._

_When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by._

_If you smile, smile._

_You'll find that life is still worth while, if you just smile._

_You'll find that life is still worth while, if you just smile, smile._

And at that, Julius got a standing ovation.

"You're through! I loved it you're through!" Demi cried happily.

"Well I didn't think someone would steal the show so quickly! Ya through Dog!" Said Sammy.

"It's a yes for me Honey!" Said Lindonna.

"What can I say? You're through!" Said Simon half-heartedly.

"I'M THROUGH! I'M THROUGH I'M THROUGH I'M THROUGH!" Julius screamed at the top of his lounges as he ran off the stage and threw his arms around the pink-haired woman waiting backstage. "I MADE IT MIRA! I'M THROUGH!"

After all that commotion was over and done with,three teenage boys walk onto stage, all dressed like your average bad-boys. One had red hair and a mostly red outfit. One was blond and had a mostly blue outfit. And the last one had black hair and a mostly green outfit.

"Yo, yo yo, everybody!" The crowd started to go nuts over the cute red-headed boy's anouncment. "I'm Brick, these are my bros Boomer" He pointed at the blond. "and Butch," He pinted at the black-haired brother. "and together, we make the Rowdyruff Boys!" How the crowd can get so excited over a guy saying something like that was beyond Simon's understanding. But he took the instant attention quickly into account.

"Well, well, well, Pretty Boys." Sammy said with a smirk on his face. "You commanded everyone's attention pretty quickly! Show us what you got!"

"With Bad by Michael Jackson!" The crowd went wild once more.

(A.N. The lyrics in the parenthesis are the other two not singing main singing in the backround)

_Brick: Your Butt Is Mine, Gonna Take You Right. Just Show Your Face, In Broad Daylight._

_Boomer: I'm Telling You, On How I Feel. Gonna Hurt Your Mind, Don't Shoot To Kill._

_Butch: Come On, Come On, Lay It On Me All Right..._

_Brick: I'm Giving You, On Count Of Three, To Show Your Stuff, Or Let It Be . . ._

_Boomer: I'm Telling You, Just Watch Your Mouth. I Know Your Game, What You're About._

_Butch: Well They Say The Sky's The Limit, And To Me That's Really True. But My Friend You Have Seen Nothing. Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . . Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad- Come On. (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_Brick: You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It. (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_Boomer: You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- Come On, You Know. (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_Butch: And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now, Just To Tell You Once Again, Who's Bad . . ._

_Brick: The Word Is Out, You're Doin' Wrong._

_Boomer: Gonna Lock You Up, Before Too Long._

_Butch: Your Lyin' Eyes, Gonna Take You Right._

_Brick: So Listen Up, Don't Make A Fight._

_Boomer: Your Talk Is Cheap, You're Not A Man._

_Butch: You're Throwin' Stones, To Hide Your Hands._

_Brick: But They Say The Sky's The Limit. And To Me That's Really True. And My Friends You Have Seen Nothin'. Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . . Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad- Come On. (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_Boomer: You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It. (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_Butch: You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It, You Know. (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_Brick: And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now, (And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now) Just To Tell You Once Again, (Just To Tell You Once Again) Who's Bad . . ._

_Boomer: We Can Change The World Tomorrow._

_Butch: This Could Be A Better Place._

_Brick: If You Don't Like What I'm Sayin'…_

_Boomer: Then Won't You Slap My Face . . . Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad- Come On. (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_Butch: You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It. (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_Brick: You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It, You Know (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) Woo! Woo! Woo! (And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now Just To Tell You Once Again . . .)_

_Boomer: You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- Come On. (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_Butch: You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It-You Know It. (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_Brick: You Know, You Know, You Know, Come On. (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_Boomer: And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now… (And The Whole World Has To_

_Answer Right Now) Just To Tell You… (Just To Tell You Once Again)_

_Butch: You Know I'm Smooth, I'm Bad, You Know It. (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Simon yelled and the music went off. "You've sung long enough! I'm putting you through!"

"Me too!" Demi said cheerfully.

"What they said!" Sammy said with a smile.

"It's not my style, but I'll put you through to the next round." Was all Lindonna said.

And at that, the Rowdyruff Boys walked off the stage, and the show went on!


End file.
